


I can see the rainbow in your eyes love...

by Porkbunz_zz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, FLUUUUUFFFYYYY ASSS FUCCCCCCKKKKKK !!!!, Make you feel goopy asf!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz
Summary: Arthur gives Morgana her birthday gift...





	I can see the rainbow in your eyes love...

**Author's Note:**

> They're just sweet. They're just fucking sweet-don't even fight me on this!

_ I can see the rainbow in your eyes love, _

_ the way you’ve given me starlight and moondrops _

_ in the form of a pretty little comb. _

_ (like my adoring eyes-ahhh!), _

_ oh!- my heart flutters. _

Ba-dump.

Ba-dump.

_ “thank you…” _

_ really dear, you’re quite the romantic. _

_ but I wouldn’t have it any other way. _

_ **.** _

** _._ **

_ the way roses fall off your cheeks _

_ and you avert my gaze, _

_"hahaha!"_

_ you really are _

_ “ my prince charming.” _

(while the butterflies roar and groan in our stomachs-)

_ quick-gotta kiss you! _


End file.
